Over The Rain
by Darcey Lee
Summary: Bree Tanner, una joven neófita, que no sabe para que fue creada y no conoce aun de su historia decide embarcarse en una peligrosa "misión de reconocimiento" que le traerá muchos problemas pero también le traerá amigos y hasta conocerá al chico por el que esta dispuesto a dar su vida. Cuatro jóvenes: Bree, Diego, Clary y Simon, cambian de noche a la mañana su manera de ver el mundo.


1

NOCHE DE CAZA

Algunos de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y Cassandra Clare

pero la trama es mia, espero lo disfrutren

* * *

Camine por el callejon sin salida mientras trataba de ignorar a los idiotas de Kevin y el otro chico rubio, siempre saliamos a cazar en grupo y nunca habia cuestionado una idea de Riley pero ponerme con estos idiotas era ridiculo, era mejor salir a cazar yo sola.

Ellos estaban charlando sobre que superheroe era mejor.

-Spiderman-solto Kevin y salto hacia las paredes imitando a el chico de las peliculas.

-Spiderman no es mas que un chico patetico-replico el otro chico, cuyo nombre no conocia-ademas, bien podia ser gay, como tu...

Kevin no lo dejo terminar porque le avento un auto que se aproximaba por la carretera, obviamente el otro chico lo esquivo y le rugio a Kevin pero los rostros de ambos cambiaron apenas olieron la sangre, y saltaron a el cuerpo de la desafortunada mujer sin vida, me gire hacia otro lado y conte hasta diez sin respirar para poder controlarme, pero el viento traia el aroma de la mujer hacia mi y podia escuchar el latir de su corazon y su sangre circulando debilmente, asi que no habia muerto despues de todo, como habia pensado, su corazon latia muy debil...

-¿QUE PASA LINDA?-Oí gritar a Kevin-¿NO VIENES?

-prefiero no hacerlo-susurre

-¿porque?-dijo Kevin, en menos de un segundo ya se hallaba atras mio, envolviendome con sus brazon, me hablo muy cerca del oído-¿asustada linda?

-mi nombre no es linda-susurre por lo bajo-es Bree

El rio en mi cuello, fue una risa ahogada, pero sono hermosa como toda las voces de aquellos que conocia, si hubiese estado viva en este momento su corazon latiria a mil por hora.

-¿que tal si nos divertimos un poco?-me susurro otra vez y volvio a reir, enserio estaba poniendome nerviosa.

-Ya basta idiotas-dijo una voz desde el final del callejon, mire hacia el, no se como no lo vi venir antes, era uno de los mayores, de hecho era uno de los amigos de Riley, me parecia que su nombre era Diego, era alto, de ojos muy abiertos y de cabello negro rizado, era muy pero _muy guapo_, pero todos aqui lo eran.

-¿Que pasa Diego?-dijo Kevin apartandose de mi lado para situarse cerca de Diego-solo nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿cierto Bree?-me miro al decir esto ultimo.

Yo no le respondi.

-Oh, si muy divertido-dijo Diego sarcastico-ahora limpien este desorden antes de que Riley se de cuenta-se volvio hacia el callejon por donde habia venido-me voy a cazar donde no estorben, par de idiotas.

Diego rapidamente se giro y camino por una de las calles, yo instintivamente lo segui, preferia quedarme con el que con alguno de esos idiotas, Diego iba caminando cerca pero a paso seguro, en ningun momento volteaba a verme, me pregunte que si me estaria prestando atencion, era evidente que sabia que estaba ahi, el podia oler mi rastro como yo podia oler el suyo, ademas tambien podria escuchar mis pasos, pense en que tal vez solo ignoraba mi precensia hasta que llego al borde del callejon, y se detuvo, entonce miro hacia atras y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara. enseguida me acerque donde el dubitativa y mire hacia abajo en la otra calle, estaban dos prostitutas y un señor mayor, gritandole y golpeando a una de ellas, ese era exactamente el tipo de personas que Riley queria que cazaramos, las que estaban entre la escoria, justo el tipo de personas que era yo... o mas bien que habia sido yo.

en un acto silencioso Diego salto a donde estaban las personas, atacando al hombre si darle la oportunidad de gritar y dejando aturdida a una de las mujeres, yo enseguida capte lo que el me queria decir y salte hacia la otra mujer que hizo un inutil intento de correr, senti pena por ella, una humana tan fragil que pensaba que correr la libraria de esto, pense en que no era su culpa, simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado... asi como lo habia esta yo alguna vez.

Pero eso ya no importaba una vez que ya habia fijado el objetivo era imposible parar, la mujer intento gritar pero enseguida perfore su garganta y empeze a beber, rapidamente se quedo sin sangre, eso era lo malo de los humanos, se vaciaban muy rapido, me levante y mire hacia Diego estaba ahi quieto y mirandome fijamente, ambos oimos un suspiro debil y miramos hacia la mujer que estaba inconciente en el suelo, ella estaba despertando, mire a Diego esperando que atacara, yo tenia sed pero era mejor sedersela, no queria estar en un combate en el cual seguro perderia, pero Diego no se movio hacia la victima, al contrario me hizo un gesto diciendome que era toda mia, lo mire confundida y sonrio ligaramente, yo camine lentamente hasta donde estaba la chica sin apartar mi mirada de Diego, cuando estuve separada de la victima solo unos centimetros, ataque y todo el mundo parecio desaparecer, solo estabamos la sangre y yo, esta era dulce y libre de cualquier sabor de una droga, pero igual que todas esta se acabo rapidamente, pero ya estaba saciada.

-Gracias-dije en voz baja girandome hacia Diego.

-No hay de que-respondio el sonriendo.

Si, el le habia dedicado una sorisa, me quede helado, nunca nadie el la vida le habia sonreido, bueno no en esta vida.

-¿ya quieres volver?-pregunto girandose hacia mi.

pense en las peleas constantes, en la acostumbrada sensacion de terror y en la necesidad de mantenerme con vida. hice una mueca.

-si, eso pense-dijo Diego, quien parecia comprender lo que yo estaba pensando-¿que tal si vamos al centro comercial?

Lo mire atonita con la boca abierta. no podia estar hablando en serio, al parecer mi gesto le causo gracia, porque sonrio, se giro hacia mi y me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos-me dijo sonriendo.

Le devolvi la sonrisa como pude pero aun estaba muy asustada, ambos corrimos por las calles de Seattle, la noche estaba tranquila y no se veia ni una sola alma humana, llegamos hasta el centro comercial, y Diego me solto la mano, para poder forzar la cerradura, esta cedio bajo su mano sin ningun problema, Diego sonrio autosuficiente y tendio su mano hacia mi otra vez, no queria parecer descortes asi que sin dudarlo acepte y juntos caminamos hacia las mesas de foodcourt, me sente en una mesa y Diego desaparecio un segundo de mi vista, volviedo al instante con dos tazas de lo que parecia cafe, pero mi olfato me aviso mas tarde que era chocolate, me le quede viedo fijamente a Diego.

-¿estas de broma?-dije pensando en que el deberia estar loco si creia que ella podria beber eso.

-¿porque no?-me pregunto Diego con verdadera curiosidad.

-los vampiros no podemos comer-dije cautiva-eso es obvio.

-haz vivido mucho tiempo escuchando a Riley, ¿verdad?-pregunto, pero prosiguio sin dejarme responder-es evidente que los vampiros podemos comer, tambien lo es que necesitamos la sangre, pero de otra manera, la sangre es para mantenernos vivos... o lo que sea, fuertes, y concentrados, pero podemos comer, solo que ya no es una funcion vital, pero uno no llega a peder nunca la costumbre de querer hacerlo.

Dicho esto Diego le dio un sorbo a su chocolate, y me miro, su expresion era clara fue un _te lo dije_ , silencioso.

Decidi confiar en el y me lleve lentamente a la velocidad de un humano, la taza a la boca, Diego nunca dejo de observarme, absorvi el liquido caliente y me maraville de que no pasara nada, tanto que en pocos segundos ya la habia devorado.

-!ES INCREIBLE¡-grite sin poder contenerme, la emocion de poder comer algo, como hacia en mi vieja vida me embargo, sentia como que el mundo fuera mio en su totalidad, tal vez no era el mostruo que creia, y todavia quedaba algo humano en mi... por lo menos la parte de la alimentacion basica.

-si, lo se-dijo Diego alegre por mi reaccion-lo descubri hace poco, es muy buena tactica si queremos camuflajearnos con los humanos.

-¿sabe esto Riley?-pregunte casi involuntariamente.

La sonrisa del rostro de diego desaparecio.

-No-respondio-aun no se lo he contado, igual creo que ELLA, se lo tiene que haber contado.

No sabia que decir, pensaba que Diego era el mejor amigo de Riley, hasta habia evaluado la posibilidad de que fueran hermanos, tenia que sacarle informacion a Diego, si queria saber mas sobre nuestra especie.

-umm no me parece-dije-Riley parece si no tan, mas perdido que nosotros.

-puede ser-dijo Diego encogiendose de hombros, y luego se inclino hacia mi-aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

Esa pregunta si que me habia tomado por sorpresa.

-Bree-respondio en un tono de voz bajo.

-Bien Bree, yo soy diego-dijo mirandome divertido-y ¿cuanto tiempo tienes?

-tres meses-respondi.

Ahora era yo la que estaba siendo interrogada, ¿cuando habian cambiado los papeles?

-ah y ,¿como llegaste aqui?-me pregunto Diego.

-No recuerdo mucho de esa noche-le respondi sincera, no sabia porque pero Diego me inspiraba confianza-es raro, pero solo recuerdo un poco de las ultimas horas, recuerdo que estaba hambrienta y que Riley se habia ofrecido a comprame una hamburguesa, sabia que no debia confiar en extraños, pero moria de hambre y en ese entoces pensaba que no habia peor sentimiento que el hambre, pero eso fue antes de que experimentara...

-La sed, lo se-dijo Diego complemtando lo que yo iba a decir, mejor dicho entendiendo perfectamente, porque el ya lo habia pasado.

Asenti.

-Si entonce accedi a ir con el-continue-el pago la hamburguesa y se habia mostrado muy amable conmigo hasta entonces, luego me tomo muy fuertemente del brazo y me llevo con ELLA, yo estaba muy asustada tanto que no podia respirar, luego nos dejo a ELLA y a mi solas, y lo unico que recuerdo fue el dolor y el fuego y que ella decia: "espero que sobrevivas". -me estremeci- y estoy aqui. ¿que hay de ti?

El semblante de Diego cambio y me di cuenta de que era justo la pregunta que no queria escuchar, pero yo no me iba a hechar para atras y tambien sabia esperar.

-Mi hermano-dijo el decidido a contarme-a el lo mataron, no quiero ser muy detallista en cuanto a su muerte, solo te dire que decidi vengarlo y asi lo hice, entonces sabia que no quedaria nada de mi y que me mataria, en ese momento llego Riley y me dijo:"¿Quieres una nueva vida?

-eso fue mejor que lo mio-le dije-lo unico que yo recibi fue: "¿Quieres una hamburguesa?"-dije imitando el tono de voz de Riley.

Diego rio.

-es agradable hablar contigo-me dijo-¿porque nunca te habia visto antes?.

-me siento atras de Fred-confese-y nadie repara a verme.

-es que el no es muy agradable que digamos-dijo y puso cara de asco.-¿como lo soportas?

-era eso, o morir-le dije.

-te entiendo-respondio analizando mis palabras sin quitarme los ojos de encima-me encanta tu instinto de supervivencia y piensas con mucha clarida, me sorprende tu inteligencia, eres mas iteligente que muchos de lo que estan aqui.

-eso es porque ellos tienes la capacidad intelectual de un maní-le dije

El rio a carcajadas.

-me encanto venir a cazar contigo-me dijo- y me encantaria hacerlo todas las noches. me encanta tener alguien con quien hablar.

-a mi tambien-dije-pero no creo que Riley lo apruebe.

-eso no interesa Riley me deja hacer practicamente lo que quiera, esto no le molestara-me dijo sonriendo- y entonces...¿aceptas?

-Acepto-le dije pero vi por el brillo en sus ojos que esto no era simplemte algo amistoso.

-ahora eres mi IAE-me dijo.

-¿tu que?-pregunte confundida.

-mi intima amiga por toda la eternidad-me dijo en tono bajo, parecia ligeramente avergonzado.

-¿estas loco?-no pude reprimir mis ganas de reir y solte una carcajada.

Diego se llevo una mano teatralmente al corazon, un gesto tan humano.

-¿asi? ¿no quieres?-dijo haciendose el ofendido, pero se paro de la mesa y empezo a alejarse.

Lo mire, al principio pense que estaba de broma, pero luego vi que casi llegaba a la salida, y senti miedo, un panico terrible, Diego era el unico amigo que habia hecho y no iba a dejar que se fuera asi de facil. me disculparia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanze a la carrera y aterrize sobre el, haciendo que ambos calleramos al piso.

-Lo siento, lo siento-empece a disculparme-en serio no queria ofenderte, lo siento.

Me puse sobre mi manos, viendo a Diego debajo de mi, El se mordia el labio, no puedo mas y solto una carcajda, se rio mucho y pareciera que fuera a morir ahi, pero de tanta risa, frunci el ceño e iba a levantarme cuando Diego capto mis intenciones me acerco hacia el y cambio rapidamente de pocision rapidamente, estando el sobre mi y yo debajo, si hubiese sido humano me habria sonrojado, estaba muy cerca _realmente cerca_.

-Bree, debiste ver tu cara-me susurro en el oido y volvio a reir.

-No es gracioso-le dije.

El se incorporo y se puso de pie, y extendio la mano para ayudarme, yo la tome y el me levanto y me atrajo hacia si, rodeandome con la cintura con las manos.

-Yo creo que si fue gracioso-dijo acercandose lentamente hacia mi.

¿Iba a besarme? Oh, por Dios iba a hacerlo, yo nunca habia besado a nadie, ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

Mi mirada se desvio hacia la ventana, mientras Diego se acercaba lentamente, en ella pude ver como amanecia, Diego realmente tenia bonitos labios... espera ¿QUE? ESTABA AMANECIENDO.

-DIEGO-grite rapidamente apartandome.

Diego parecio dolido.

-ESTA AMANECIENDO-le aclare.

Diego se giro hacia la ventana, y luego hacia mi.

-Mierda-musito y me tomo de la mano, y ambos salimos corriendo rapidamente de ahi, pero ya era muy tarde, aun con nuestra velocidad sobre humano no lograriamos llegar a la casa antes de que amaneciera, pero tampoco podiamos quedarnos en el centro comercial, en cualquier momento los humanos llegarian.

-Diego-dije preocupada, el no me miro-Diego, Diego, no llegaremos.

Diego se giro hacia mi y me miro fijamente, pense que insistiria en seguir.

-Tienes razon-asintio-no llegarmemos.

-Diego, ¿Que haremos?-pregunte usando el plural, pero despues de todo eramos un equipo ¿cierto?

pero y si a Diego le molestaba.

-Sigueme, tengo una idea-me dijo, al parecer el plural no le habia molestado.

Diego aun sostenia mi mano y rapidamente corrimos hacia el muelle.

-¿adonde vamos?-pregunte llegando al final del muelle, el agua no seria suficiente para que la luz no nos alcanzara realmente, Diego habia tenino una idea muy pobre.

-A la cueva-dijo Diego sorprendiendome.

Y ambos nos tiramos al agua.

* * *

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**UN REVIEW? PLESE?**

***ACLARACION:**

**ESTA NOVELA SE BASA MAS EN LA SEGUNDA VIDA DE BREE TANNER Y POR LO TANTO, SU FUERTE SON LOS VAMPIROS, PERO LOS VAMPIROS AQUI SON ALGO DIFERENTE, SON CASI COMO LOS DESCRIBE STEPHANIE MEYER, SOLO QUE QUE SI PUEDEN COMER Y DOMIR, ASI COMO SIMON PUEDE SORMIR CUANDO SE TRANSFORAMA EN VAMPIRO.**

***NO HAY, NEFILIMS. SOLO HUMANOS, LOBOS Y VAMPIROS. PORQUE SE TRATA DE LA VIDA DE BREE DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA Y ELLA NO CONOCE EL MUNDO DE LOS NEFILIMS. **

***NO SE PREOCUPEN YA SALDRAN CLARY Y SIMON**

***SOLO SALDRAN ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**


End file.
